The story of tarble
by tabitha.scott.923
Summary: This is the story of how tarble grew up from his time on planet vegeta to the home where he meet gure.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm writing this because I don't see many stories about how tarble grew up. So a hard challenge? I accept! By the way I'm writing the first part out of vegeta and tarble mother, cellena POV. the other chapters will be normal POV.

Disclaimer- I dont own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

* * *

><p>Planet vegeta-<p>

"Queen cellena." Malaka calls. "Congratulations, you have given birth to your second child. It is a boy." He says.

I look at you with a brilliant smile. Your lip is quivering as malaka hands you to me. You got your fathers hair, except for it is shorter and one single strand hangs over your right eye.

Your face on the other hand belongs to me. The softness is so pure and kind. It is so different from your brother, vegeta's.

He was born with your fathers scowl. Long flame like pitch black hair like him, and hard features. He didn't even cry when he was born, he just stared at me and the blood on him. He was so interested in the blood.

You on the other hand are a small figure much like me. You try to open your eyes and the first thing you see with those big, soft obsidian eyes. is me smiling down at you.

I expect this to be the turning point and for you to prove me wrong and smirk evilly at me like your big brother. But again you surprise me by smiling brightly right back at me. You snuggle closer to me and grab my thumb with your small fist. You sqeeze it as hard as you can but it isn't very strong.

i couldn't care if your strong or weak I want you to be you. "My precious little baby." I muttered under my breath. At the sound of my voice your eyes widened as if to say you didn't know what that weird sound was. I laugh at your shocked face and at that sound you also laughed.

i love the sound of your laugh. I love how cute and innocent. I love you. I realize that you still don't have a name. For the first time since you were born I look at your father. He is staring at you. For some reason it doesn't look right. But...why?

"vegeta." I say to get his attention. He looks at me, but doesn't smile. I wonder why. When vegeta was born he was happier then I had ever seen him. He loved that they looked exactly the same and that vegeta had so much power. A power level of 1009 to be exact.

then it hits me. When you squeezed my finger it was very weak. Your power must not be very high if vegeta is so sad.

"What is wrong." I question him, hoping I'm wrong.

he sighed. He grabbed his red scouter off of his right eye and gave it to me. I brush my long brown bangs out of my face and put the scouter on. It callabrates for a minute before showing a power level of 5.

that's it. You have a _VERY _low power level, especially for a royal. I take a deep breath and hold it. Scared to let it go as if you will be gone if I do. My heart pounds in my chest. People may think of king Vegeta as a heartless monster, but he wouldn't hurt his own son. So, what will he do with you? My fragile little boy. Please, oh please I beg the Kai's that they don't take my son away.

vegeta see's the hurt in my eyes. He smiled slightly. "I'm not taking him away, cellena." Hs reassured me. I left out the breath I was holding in. "We.. We wil have to train him hard though. He may be weak but he is of royal decent. He shall become a legacy of greatness." my mate told me smiling more.

then the scouter on my face beeped and I looked at who was calling. It was your big brother. I smirked a little and answered.

"hello?" I asked quietly.

"Mother?" vegeta questioned me. at his voice you looked at the devise on my face. you reached up and snatched the scouter off of my face and put it on.

"abba eda." You said into the scouter in your baby talk.

"is that him?" Vegeta asked over the scouter. He sounded a bit excited to have a new sibling but that is to be expected. He's only 5, he can't be a cold prince at all times.

i took the scouter From you to talk to vegeta. "Yes vegeta. Why don't you come see him." I suggested. He hesitated for a minute before speaking.

"c..can I bring nova?" He asked me. I chuckled a little. When vegeta was 1 year and a half, he got lost in the back woods of vegetasei. He couldn't find his way home but he befriended a siber. There little white creatures with either one, two, or three black streaks on there backs. They have sharp little fangs and bushy tails. They look scary at first but there the nicest thing you could have.

"of course you can bring nova. He is a part of the family. Right?" I questioned. "Defiantly." Vegeta said. Then he hung up. I knew he was coming to see you.

it took a couple minute's but your big brother showed up with nova around his neck. He walked up to the bed and grabbed the railing, pulling himself up to see you with his feet dangling. He cocked his head to the side to get a good look at you and you stared at him.

he smirked a little and reached out to you. He reached his hand up to your neck and, though I am greatly ashamed that I could think such a thing, I thought he might hurt you. But I just watched as he tickled your neck making you laugh. You reached both hands out and grabbed onto his hand and cuddled it close to you.

he floated up on to the bed and sat on my legs. He reached both hands out and picked you up. he stared at you for a minute before genuinely smiling at you. It warmed my heart to see him and you so happy. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"mother, father. Have you picked a name yet?" He questioned looking at me and your dad. I felt your fathers hand go behind me and rub my back. I looked up at him and smiled, then back at you and your brother.

"no. I couldn't think of one." I told vegeta. He nodded then stared at you again. Nova crawled down vegeta's arm and stretched his neck out to see you. He crawled all the way down and cuddled up to you. you laughed At him because he tickling you with his fuzzy tail.

"tarble." Vegeta whispered. I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me then back to you then to me.

"A name. You said he didn't have one so how about tarble." He suggested. I thought for a minute then nodded.

"I like tarble. It fits. How about you, king?" I ask. I look up at your father to see him smirking. He nodded yes and then it was decided. Your name is tarble.

"tarble." I said as I reached forward and took you from vegeta. I rocked you side to side against my chest and you yawned. your father leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and kissed you on the forehead.

"Come now vegeta. Let us leave your mother and baby brother for the night. They need sleep." Your dad ordered of your brother.

"yes father." Vegeta answered. He looked at us and as he floated off the bed he nodded to us. I watched as you waved your little arm at them. Vegeta waved back and proudly followed your father.

once they were gone I looked at you. I then thought of something that my mother used to sing to me.

"sleep my little child, while you are still young.

Dream my little child while you still can.

Play my little child while you are still innocent.

rest my little child while you don't fight.

because once you awake, years from now you will be a warrior. And kill for our glory. Goodnight."

i said as you fell asleep. I set you next to me and I too, fall into the deep slumber of the world of dreams And peace.

* * *

><p>AN- ok so this was in queen cellena's pov. The next chapter will Be normal. And please R&R! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so it was bumped up because of the brutal beating In this chapter. There is child beating in this chapter so be warned!

disclaimer- I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

* * *

><p>It has been two years since tarble was born. he and his mother are in the garden walking through the fields, or in his case trotting.<p>

Cellena is in a purple jump spandex her royal Saiyan armor and a light purple silk clothing that hangs from her armor down to the floor. she has a gold headband with purple diamonds circling it on her head as she watches her son.

she stopped by a bush of leetheets, a red flower with sharp thorns, but a beautiful sent. She bent down and snatched one up then smelt it. she looked ahead of her at her youngest son. He only wore a a blue spandex suit without Saiyan armor, because he was too small for all the models they had.

tarble was running ahead of her and tripped and fell. He sat there for a second before getting up. But he ran forward again only to trip and fall again. Only this time he fell in a bush of leetheets. Cellena's eyes widened slightly as this happened and ran over to him.

he was crying now as thorns were piercing his skin. his mother picked him up and cradeled him. "There, there tarble. It's just a couple little cuts." She said softly. He looked at his mother and sniffiled, cuddling close to her.

"see" she started. "Your all ready better. Come now, why don't we see what your brother is doing." She suggested. At this tarble stopped crying and smilied at her. She giggled slightly and walked back to the palace.

* * *

><p>Unknown to cellena and tarble however, was that the king and his son were In a 'confrence' with frieza. And it was not going very well.<p>

"vegeta, your son has done wrong and must be punished. I will not tollerate such insolence while he is upon my ship." frieza said in his femine chilling voice. "He is lucky he got away without my finding till now. I actully had to come to his home to find him."

king vegeta was holding his breath slightly. He had seen frieza punish people before. It was not a pretty sight, and he did not want that to happen to his son.

"you may leave." Frieza finally said. King vegeta looked up suprised. "You heard me. He will be punished and you, might want to wait In recovery. Now go." he ordered.

King vegeta scoeled and bowed as he hurried to the recovery chamber to await his son. Now vegeta was left alone with zarbon, dodoria, and frieza.

"Zarbon." Frieza said. "Remove his armor and dodria, fetch me the whip." He ordered getting out of his bubble car.

Vegeta was very freighted now. He had got beatings from frieza before and he didn't like them one bit. He didn't even understand what he did wrong. All he did was pull a prank on cui. but it seemed that he wasn't allowed to have fun.

Dodoria came back with a whip in his hand. It had a black handle and a black whip part but the whip part had dried blood on it. Then vegeta felt a hard hand around his wrist and looked over to see zarbon. He trashed and kicked at him but zarbon just laughed.

"stupid monkey. How pethetic." Zarbon taunted. "Let go bastard! I'm not a monkey and I'm a prince you kisama!" Vegeta screeched. He got a good kick into zarbon's face while he was laughing which pissed zarbon off. He growled at the smirking prince and punched him hard in the stomach three times.

vegeta winced in pain and coughed up a little blood. Zarbon took this brief moment to rip vegeta's armor off, which ended in breaking vegeta's small arm.

"Ahhh!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs and hugged his arm to his chest once zarbon dropped him. He wouldn't cry. Not here. Not in his fathers palace. he stood back up and got ready to fight when...

CRACK!

frieza delivered the first blow to vegeta's back. Vegeta cried out in pain and fell to his knees and his one good hand, panting.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!

frieza landed blow after blow onto little vegeta's back. Vegeta now had tears flowing from his eyes as frieza kept going. Then frieza kicked him in the spine and vegeta landed on his side. Frieza raised his hand again and this time struck vegeta's cheats several times before picking up the beaten and bloody prince up by his little monkey tail.

He stood him up, and struck the whip across vegeta's face, sending him into a pillar. And the beating continued as such.

* * *

><p>"Mama, table go see buther 'eta all a'one." Young tarble said in his unformed words. He still couldn't say stuff very well and pronounced his name as table. Cellena smiled at her youngest son. She looked ahead of her and saw the door to the throne room ahead.<p>

'it couldn't hurt.' She thought. 'He knows where it is.' she set him down and nodded. "Go ahead. Don't get him angry though. I'll come back To get you after I take a walk, ok?" She asked bending down to his eye level.

"o'hey mama." He agreed and watched as she walked back out the door. He turned back towards the throne room and trotted to it. He had to reach on his tiptoe's to unlock it and what he saw next would forever haunt him.

a giant purple and white lizard had his older brother up in the air by his cut and bloody tail. He shocking fear as the door behind him shut. He turned shakily to see a man with blue skin and green hair holding it closed with one hand, smirking at him.

"well." the lizard Said. "Who are you?" Hs asked dropping vegeta to the hard cement floor. Tarble watched wide eyed as his older brother smacked against the floor.

in a blink of an eye the giant lizard man had tarble by his neck and lifted him up above his head. "I asked you a question, you filthy monkey." He snarled "now what is your name." He ordered gripping tarbles neck tighter.

"t- table." He choked out Between breathes. Then he heard laughter. It came from the blue guy and another who was pink and fat.

"Table? That isn't a Saiyan name!" The lizard growled. "I dont like little pranksters. Especially when they interupt me in my bussniess." He said dropping tarble to the floor.

"Now what is your name." He asked once again. "terrbal." He tried again. frieza reached down and put his right hand around tarble's face and dug his nail's into his cheeks. The young Saiyan began to whimper and cry until finally frieza realesed his face.

but frieza only let go to grab the whip he had used on vegeta. He turned back to the prince who was crawling to his brother, who was regaining his consciousness. But frieza phased in front of him. Tarble looked into his blood red eyes.

then frieza raised his hand and struck the young prince across the face. Tarble screeched in heart stopping pain. He bawled heavily and continued to screech at the top of his lungs.

vegeta opened his eyes to see a blur. He blinked a couple time until finally frieza came into sight. But instead of facing him, ready to strick amother blow, he was hitting someone else. This person was screeching and crying and was wearing a blue spandex.

'Oh no' vegeta thought as he realized just who had interrupted. it was his younger brother of 2 years old.

tarble.

vegeta pulled himself up slowly and crawled forward To save his little brother. He only hoped that he made it there before frieza killed him.

"now this is the last chance you get to make the pain stop. What is your name?!" Frieza demanded one more time.

"tarble!" He finally yelled, saying it correctly. Frieza let his hand drop to his side and turn around towrds the two mean men. "We're leaving." He ordered and got in his bubble car. They exited the room and left the two prince's to get to recovery on there own.

Vegeta finally got to him and pulled the child to his chest. "tarble, what were you doing? You could've been killed." Vegeta chided softly. He pulled himself off the ground and held his brother tightly as he made his way to the recovery.

"mama, tod t- tarble find 'eta all a'one." He explained, making sure to say his name properly. Vegeta stopped for a break and set tarble down next to looked at the child and seen that he was stood again and bragged tarble up on his shoulder again.

once they made it to the infirmary he saw his mother and father arguing about something. They looked over to see the two boys. Cellena rushed over to them and pulled them close.

"malaka!" king vegeta shouted. The scaly man with an orange Mohawk came rushing in. When he saw them he took them both into recovery tanks and sedated them.

Cellena looked at her mate. he was staring at the door where they had gone in. He turned back and looked at her.

"we need to find him a trainer." King vegeta finally said. Cellena nodded in agreement. But the question was who?

* * *

><p>In five days tarble was up again but still shaken up about what had happened. He now had to start training with vegeta and nappa. He was scared and excited about it.<p>

he watched as nappa threw punch after punch and kick after kick at vegeta but only to miss all. Vegeta smirked and countered with his own barricade of Attacks. It was pretty obvious that vegeta won.

tarble knew it was his turn and stood slowly. He looked at the giant general in fear. Then nappa attacked. He punched tarble across the face, expecting him to dodge, and that flung the young prince against a tree. Nappa's sweat dropped. That was a weak punch. Like a really weak punch.

this was going to be a long training task.

* * *

><p>Ok so cute to violence then funny. Yeah... R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
